memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:T'Pel (Ambassador)
Selok I've never seen the episode, but the Selok article says that she is really a Romulan, not a Vulcan as this article says. "T'Pel" would simply be an alias. -- Tough Little Ship 19:34, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was wondering about this myself while writing the article on the actress, Sierra Pecheur. I can't recall if there was supposed to be a real Ambassador T'Pel that Selok replaced or if T'Pel was a creation of the Romulans. However, the T'Pel article should probably simply refer to the alias used by Selok, while the information here should be moved to and adapted for the Selok article. --From Andoria with Love 20:00, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Merge I belive that this article should be merged with Selok. they are the same person. -- : I theory yes, in practice no: see Tallera and T'Paal. Also, please sign your comments on talk pages. --Alan del Beccio 06:00, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps we should put theory into practice. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:11, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Actually, this has been discussed and agreed to be kept based separate on the "'assumed persona' standpoints." They are supposed to be two different people, and for that matter, of two different species = two articles. Otherwise, the following alternate persona's would need to then be merged into their proper persona's as well: Baroner and Kirok with Kirk, Connelly and Pahash with O'Brien, Ethan and Jean-Luc Riker with Barash, Galen with Picard, Wendell Greer with Sloan, Jason Hayek and Amal Kotay with Chakotay, Anjohl Tennan with Dukat, Rivas Jakara with Riker, Jayden with Data, Jodmos with Sisko, K'mtar with Alexander, Kamar with Garak, Kodrak with Odo, Lamonay S. with Ibudan, Loth with the Doctor, Luma Rahl and Rota with Kira, Lumba with Quark, Selek with Spock, Turner with Tucker, Barry Waddle with Darvin and then what of Flint? He was like 10 different people... --Alan del Beccio 07:05, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, looking at this again, maybe we should merge those too. It seems very weird to me to have this article titles "T'Pel (Ambassador)" when this was really an undercover operative, not an ambassador. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Merge redux Sorry to bring this up again, but I was just reading the two articles and I thought they should be merged aswell as they are the same person with the subcommander creating this persona of T'Pal. On the point about merging all of the other articles, can I suggest that if the alternate persona was mentioned to be a real person (whose identity has just been assumed, for example Anjohl Tennan) then it keep it's own separate article. If the person was simply created by the character (for example, Connelly) then it is merely mentioned in the main character's article that s/he used that name when doing x, y and z? -- TrekFan Open a channel 12:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I think a merge would be a good idea in the case of this article, especially since there is so little information for Selok. Aside from that, both MB and ST.com have the article as Selok. --| TrekFan Open a channel 09:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I thought T'Pel was a real person that Selok had replaced sometime before the episode. In which case she should have her own article, with all the info about Selok in the sidebar etc. removed.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I got the impression T'Pel was solely made up by Selok. If what you say is the case, then I agree, they should be separate. I'll have to watch the episode again to verify. --| TrekFan Open a channel 10:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :RIKER: T'Pel. :T'PEL viewscreen: Sub-Commander Selok, actually. :PICARD: A spy. :MENDAK viewscreen: A patriot, Captain. She has performed her service to the Empire with distinction. :Others seem to assume this means T'Pel never existed, but I think its rather ambiguous to be honest. Did I miss something?–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I got the impression that T'Pel was not an actual person as well. That said, I think I'm opposed to a merge, as we have other articles on Aliases, such as Jodmos.--31dot 11:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) See my first post on this above for more information, but could we not do it where people who assume aliases for whatever purpose have just one article (with the alias mentioned in that article with a redirect) and where there is an actual "real" person, it becomes a separate article. I used the examples of Anjohl Tennan and Connelly above. In the first, it was a real person, in the latter, it was made up by O'Brien. Could this not work? --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I could see that working. I would suggest the redirect go to the specific section where the identity is discussed.(not having a separate section for them ala holographic duplicates, as that would throw off the chronological sequence of events in the article)31dot 12:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, that's what I meant - for the redirect to go to that particular section. I think it works and cuts down on unnecessary pages with next to no information on them. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Removed disambig :You may be looking for the first officer of the NX-01, Ambassador T'Pol. I don't think this is neccesary, as it's not the same name.--31dot 00:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It could be added to the already existing disambiguation page at T'Pel.--31dot 00:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) still, there's more then a few disambigs like that around, perhaps if there isn't a policy already it's time that we create a guideline? -- Capricorn 13:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC)